


how long has it been since we were here?

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chanKoichiKizakura: kyouko-chaaanKoichiKizakura: kyouko-chaaaaaaaaaaanfogcutting: Uncle Koichi? Is something the matter?KoichiKizakura: ur dad's ignoring meeeeA series of chats with Koichi Kizakura.





	

_private chat with JinKirigiri_

**KoichiKizakura:** jin

 **KoichiKizakura:** jiiin

 **KoichiKizakura:** jiiiiiiin

 **KoichiKizakura:** (╯︵╰,) 

 **JinKirigiri:** What's the matter, Kizakura?

 **KoichiKizakura:** pay attention to meeeeee

 **JinKirigiri:** I'm working.

 **KoichiKizakura:** (✖╭╮✖) jiiiiiiiiin

 **JinKirigiri:** Kizakura, please. I have a lot to get done today. Don't you have a class to teach?

 **KoichiKizakura:** lmao chisa-san has them taken care of !!! 

 **KoichiKizakura:** also,, u can call me koichi we r alone

 **JinKirigiri:**...

 **JinKirigiri:** Koichi. I love you very much, but I'm incredibly busy at the moment. Tell you what, let me finish all this, and I'll take you out to dinner tonight, okay?

 **KoichiKizakura:** (^▽^) ok !!

 

_private chat with fogcutting_

**KoichiKizakura:** kyouko-chan

 **KoichiKizakura:** kyouko-chaaan

 **KoichiKizakura:** kyouko-chaaaaaaaaaaan

 **fogcutting:** Uncle Koichi? Is something the matter?

 **KoichiKizakura:** ur dad's ignoring meeee

 **fogcutting:**...

 **fogcutting:** I'm studying, Uncle Koichi. Can't you bug someone else?

 **fogcutting:** Namely, my father?

 **KoichiKizakura:** he blocked me until he's done work (´ヘ｀;)

 **fogcutting:** You two are actual children.

 **KoichiKizakura:** kyouko-chan? ;;

 **fogcutting:**...Yes?

 **KoichiKizakura:** i'm very proud of the young woman you've grown up to be

 **KoichiKizakura:** you make me so happy, and hearing you call me 'uncle koichi' brings tears to my eyes

 **KoichiKizakura:** i remember when you could fit in my arms. seeing little you grow up so strong... it warms my heart.

 **fogcutting:** I'm not telling my dad to unblock you.

 **KoichiKizakura:** dammit

 **KoichiKizakura:** i really meant it tho,,

 **fogcutting:**...Thank you.

 

_private chat with ChisaYukizome_

**KoichiKizakura:**  it's so weird that this website still works (￣へ￣）

 **ChisaYukizome:** (∪ ◡ ∪) yes but it's amazing too!!! technology is so fascinating! 

 **KoichiKizakura:** lololol yea <`∀´>

 **ChisaYukizome:** i bbl!! kyosuke's calling ^.^

 **KoichiKizakura:** have fun w/ ur husband lololol

_ChisaYukizome_ _is now away._

 

_private chat with JinKirigiri_

**KoichiKizakura:**  hey jin!!

 **KoichiKizakura:** y'know u still owe me dinner

 **KoichiKizakura:** and like eight other dates

 **KoichiKizakura:** i forgive u tho, you've been busy lololol

 **KoichiKizakura:**...

 **KoichiKizakura:**...

 **KoichiKizakura:** I can't do this.

 **KoichiKizakura:** Jin, I miss you so god damn much.

 **KoichiKizakura:** It's not fair. You got blasted into space on live television, all cause you wanted to protect these kids.

 **KoichiKizakura:** I should've stayed with you.

 **KoichiKizakura:** I tried to break into the school.

 **KoichiKizakura:** It never worked. But they got out, you know!

 **KoichiKizakura:** Not all of them... Only six of them, actually.

 **KoichiKizakura:** Kyouko-chan made it. 

 **KoichiKizakura:** The six of them are staying at FF hq until Tengan figures out what to do with them

 **KoichiKizakura:** I promise to protect her with my life. I told her that I'd do anything to keep her safe, and I meant it.

 **KoichiKizakura:** Thanks for everything, Jin.

 **KoichiKizakura:** I love you. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
